Missing In Action
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Kate gets kidnapped by a 'stranded' boat. What happens during and after is anybodys guess. Not completely sure on the parings, probably Kate/Mike, maybe RO/Bomber and ET/Nav
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol.

* * *

Kate looked over the water lost in thought as the Hammersley headed towards the stranded boat.

"X hands to boarding stations," Mike said, jerking her back to reality. She reached for the radio naturally before remembering that it had changed places. She reached for it and spoke. "Hands to boarding stations. Hands to boarding stations." Minutes later the RHIB containing Swain, Kate, Buffer, ET, Spider and the driver was speeding towards the boat. Naturally she scanned the water ahead for any sign of trouble but found none until they reached the boat. Stepping on first as usual she turned around looking for signs of life. As she looked in the direction of Buffer she felt an object pressed against her head. Cold, metallic…gun!

"Tell your crew to back off," a man's voice growled in her ear.

"Ma'am?" Buffer asked. His eyes flickered behind her, obviously seeing the man standing there.

"Tell him!" the man snarled. "And drop the radio." Kate slowly removed the radio.

"X-ray eight-two this is Charlie eight-two. Report."

"Do it before he gets suspicious," he growled. Trying not to panic Kate raised the radio.

"Charlie eight-two this is X-ray eight-two. We are having problems locating the captain and crew of the vessel. Over."

"Very well continue," Mike said. "Over and out."

"Now drop it." Kate slowly placed the radio on the floor. "And tell them to go." The guy seemed not to realise that the RHIB returning without her and with the others would arouse suspicions. Or maybe he just didn't care. By the time Mike found out they could be moving out of the range of fire. Either way she was in trouble. Big trouble. She nodded to Buffer.

"Go," she said. "Tell the CO that there was a problem locating the captain and crew." She hoped that he understood, and that the guy behind her didn't. Buffer nodded once, and let her know with his eyes that he understood exactly what she was telling him to do. He climbed back down.

"Let's move," he said and the RHIB roared off.

"Good now come," the man said, directing Kate to a small cabin. He bound her wrists and ankles.

"If you try to call out for help I will come back and shut you up," he said, leering at her. Kate just managed to repress a shudder. She knew exactly what he would do. She had to prevent that from happening. Smirking at her he left the room. Kate assumed he had given the order to sail because the boat began to move. She had no idea what on earth was going on and really she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out of here and go home. She was scared. Really scared.

"Mike," she murmured softly. "You have to help me." He had been watching and Buffer would tell him what was going on. He was the best at what he did. He would come.

* * *

A/N: Well first chapter huh? What did you think?

Princess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol.

* * *

Mike looked over towards the RHIB as it made it's way back towards the Hammersley.

"What's going on sir?" Nav asked. He frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure Nav," he replied. "But I'm about to find out. He raised the radio to his mouth.

"X-ray eight-two this is Charlie eight-two. What's going on?" There was no reply. Ok…"X what's happening?" Still no reply. Concern was now setting in. "Kate!" he snapped down the connection. Nothing. Panic was on it's way in now.

"Charlie eight-two this is Bravo eight-two. We had a situation back there. We will report in person in a moment."

"Copy that bravo eight-two, Charlie eight-two out." What could have happened? Mike looked out towards the other boat stared. It was moving away!

"SIR!" Buffer yelled running up to the bridge. "SIR THEY TOOK THE XO!" Mike stared in shock before giving himself a mental shake. He risked a quick glance towards the boat. It was still moving…with Kate on board. Ok full-blown panic time now.

"Buffer what happened?" he asked, outwardly calm, inwardly panicking.

"X was the first one on the boat," Buffer explained. "She stepped on and as she turned to look for trouble a guy came up behind her and pressed a gun to her head. He made her report back to you the make us back off and come back here." Mike nodded and turned back towards Nav.

"Nav set a course for that boat," he said curtly. "RO get me Nav Com n the Sat phone." Both of the officers that he had addressed turned to their jobs and everyone else sat and awaited orders from Nav.

"Sir I have Nav Com on the phone," Ro said presently. Mike nodded again and took the phone from him.

"Commander," he said.

"What on earth is going on out there?" Commander Marshall asked.

"Our XO has been kidnapped by the boat that we were attempting to assist," Mike explained. "We're going after the boat."

"Of course," the Commander said. "Let me know when you rescue Lieutenant McGregor."

"Yes Sir," Mike said before he cut the connection.

"What did the Commander say?" Spider asked.

"We're going after _The Chaser_," Mike said. Everyone nodded and set their mids to going after the boat and rescuing their XO. Mike looked out over the water.

"Goddamnit," he mutter to himself. "What have I done this time?" Nav looked at him in concern.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Nothing Nav," he sighed. "Let's just get X back alright?"

"Nav nodded and turned back to her charts, radars and her directions to the rest of the crew. That day was not going to be easy or boring that was for sure.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I'm pre-writing the chapters so it's just a matter of getting them typed up. Please review though.

Princess


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol.

* * *

Kate didn't know how long it had been since she had been taken but when she was dragged up to the deck she estimated that it had been a couple of hours

"Your stupid Navy friends want to see you," the guy who had taken her snarled.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked trying to hide her smile. Mike had found her. The man laughed unpleasantly.

"To you I am Chris," he replied. "Now get a move on!" Kate went without complaint. When they got to the deck he pressed a gun to her head again.

"Do you want your girl back or not?" Chris yelled over the water.

"Yes of course," Mike yelled back. "All we want is our XO back safe and sound." Kate's face fell slightly. _Our XO. Not Kate._ But still he was in front of the crew and they didn't know about their past.

"Move your man away from your cannon," Chris yelled. Kate now noticed that Buffer was by the machine gun, somewhere that Chris obviously didn't want him. Mike hesitated before motioning Buffer down to him. As Buffer reached Mike they began to have a whispered argument. Kate felt sick. She had a really bad feeling that she was going to have to save herself. Not that she objected to not having to play the damsel-in-distress of course. Chris made a motion to an unseen driver and the boat began to move. Kate suddenly noticed how close to the edge of Australian waters they were. Past that, she knew, Mike and the others couldn't follow her. She turned to her left slightly and saw that Chris was smirking even as he lowered that gun towards the floor. Kate ripped herself away from him and dived over the edge but not before she felt something rip into her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she hit the water. She stayed under for as long as she could, hoping that the water would distort her image and stop Chris from shooting her again. Eventually her head broke the water and she gulped for air even as she gripped her shoulder with the opposite arm.

"You little bitch!" Chris yelled aiming the gun at her in the water.

"Drop the gun NOW!" Mike roared across the water. Kate looked up and saw that Buffer was back in position as well as both RHIB's being prepared. Glancing back up at Chris she saw that he had dropped the gun on the deck.

"Ma'am?" Swain asked. Looking up, Kate saw his hand extending towards her. She grabbed it with her uninjured hand and ET and Bomber helped Swain pull her in to the boat. Swain looked at her shoulder and shook his head.

"We need to get back to the Hammersley," was all he said. That was the last thing Kate heard before she passed out.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Like I said I'm pre-writing the chapters so I just need to type them up. The next one is twice as long so I'll see you when I get it typed…eventually

Princess


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again…finally. No excuses for the wait so let's just get on with the story.

* * *

"Sir we have a visual," Nav said lowering her binoculars. "They seem to have stopped just short of the edge of Australian waters." Mike stiffened slightly, not enough for any of the crew to notice since the only person who knew him well enough to tell when he was upset was on the other boat. He very nearly swore but restrained himself…just barely.

"Ok Bomber, Swain board the back RHIB discreetly. X may need medical attention," he ordered. "ET go with them." All three of the crew that he had named nodded. Buffer I want you with the 50 cal on the port side."

"Yes sir," Buffer said calmly.

"Everyone else out on deck except for RO," Mike continued. "Hopefully a show of power will do something for our cause." Everyone nodded and moved to their assigned positions. When they got close enough Nav gave the order to cut the engines and the rest of the crew moved out on deck. As per Mikes orders RO stayed behind to receive any messages that might be needed. All of the officers stood proudly despite all of them being worried about their XO.

"Who are you?" the man on the other ship yelled.

"Lieutenant Commander Flynn, Commanding Officer of the HMAS Hammersley," Mike yelled back. "And you are?"

"The man who has your precious officer, but otherwise known as Chris," he yelled at him.

"Is Lieutenant McGregor alive? And uninjured?"

"Oh she's alive. And everything except her pride is intact," Chris called. The whole crew breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief. That was the first piece of good news that they'd had all day.

"Sir how are we going to convince her to let him go?" Nav murmured.

"We'll find a way Nav," Mike murmured back. "At least she's alive."

"But look how close they are to the end of our territory," she protested.

"Leave it to me," he told her, sounding more confident that he felt. "Don't worry." He looked straight at Chris.

"We want to see her," Mike yelled at him. "Before we make any deals." Chris considered it before nodding.

"Wait here," he yelled back before disappearing below deck.

"What now sir?" Spider asked. Mike gave him a firm glare.

"Now we wait for him to bring X up and hope that he makes a mistake or let's us deal," Mike replied in the tone that he had perfected on Kate, the 'I know what I'm doing, just trust me' one. They stood in silence until Chris returned, dragging Kate along with him. The calm that spread over Mike at seeing her safe and sound was quickly crushed by panic as he saw Chris press a gun to her head.

"Do you want your girl back or not?" Chris asked.

"Well no duh," Spider muttered. Nav kicked his shins.

"Hush," she muttered back.

"Yes of course," Mike yelled back. "All we want is our XO back safe and sound."

"Move your man away from your cannon," Chris yelled.

"Sir that's practical suicide!" Charge exclaimed softly.

"I know that Charge," Mike replied in the same tone. "But it could mean her life or at the very least her freedom if we don't." He thought about it for a moment before giving in and motioning Buffer to his side. Buffer hesitated for a second before coming down. He took Kate's normal spot on Mikes right.

"Sir what on earth are we doing?" he asked. "It's leaving them opportunity to get away.

"It comes down to our pride or her life!" Mike exclaimed. "I would hate for her to get killed just because we refused to move. We have to trust him to do the right thing."

"SIR PROBLEM!" Nav yelled in his ear. Mike turned to tell her off when he saw the other boat moving.

"No, no, no," he whispered, frantically trying to get find Kate in the confusion. He frowned in confusion as he saw a blonde figure dive off of _The Chaser_.

"Kate," he whispered. Beside him Nav had also noticed it and had pointed it out to the rest of the crew. "Buffer go!" he barked. Buffer sprinted towards the top deck. "Sea Boat away!" Mike yelled, turning in the general direction of the RHIB. He hadn't even thought about using the radio so all through the boat his cry was taken up which meant that it was passed to Swain, Bomber and ET. He turned back to the enemy boat and saw Chris point the gun at the water, obviously trying to get a good shot at Kate.

"Drop the gun NOW!" he roared. Chris hesitated but a glance at Buffer and then back at Mikes angry face had him dropping it on the deck. Mike frowned at him before looking at Nav out of the corner of his eye.

"After they get back I want ET and Spider over there to bring our friends back," he said

"Yes sir," Nav said, walking away to inform Spider. Mike remained where he was, watching silently as the RHIB reached Kate and Bomber and the guys helped her into it.

"Buffer stay right where you are," Mike called up to him. Buffer nodded and Mike headed towards the other side of the boat to help get his XO back onto the ship where she belonged.

"What happened?" he asked when he noticed that she was unconscious.

"She passed out about half way over," Swain explained. Mike nodded.

"ET you and Spider are to head over there and bring our friends back," Mike said. "and I want the boat assessed for towing." Both men nodded in assent and set off. Mike and Swain carried Kate down below deck.

"Sir, Bomber and I have got it from here," Swain said nervously.

"Very well," Mike sighed. "Let me know how she is and if her condition changes." He left being to emotionally exhausted by the day to argue. Besides he knew he would only be in the way. Better that he returned to the bridge, reported to Commander Marshall and got his ship and crew home.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like that? Everyone who has been begging me to update you might want to thank** fantasygirl77**. Trust me, without her you still wouldn't have this chapter. She was making me feel bad with all of the updating that she was doing so I decided to get a chapter up. Fantasy I'll make you a deal. Every time that you update I'll update the next weekend. Maybe you guys might get a better update rate that way. Anyway, if you've never read any of fantasy's stories go and read them. Seriously they are amazing. You're missing out if you dont. Till next time

Princess


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I promised and now I deliver. Enjoy.

Slight spoilers fro Season 1, Episode 7 Rescue Me

* * *

The next thing that Kate knew she was opening her eyes on board the Hammersley. She shut them in pain instantly before opening them just a crack to see Swain standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok Ma'am?" he asked in concern.

"Fine," Kate whispered. She cleared her throat before asking a little stronger, "What happened?"

"Chris shot at you as you went into the water," Bomber said from behind Swain which made Swain turn to her.

"Bomber go and tell the CO that X is awake," he said firmly. Bomber rolled her eyes at Kate when he turned back around and grinned at her before walking out of the room.

"He shot me?" she asked. "Where?"

"Your shoulder," Swain explained. "I wouldn't advise lifting anything for a few weeks."

"Right," Kate agreed. Swain moved around the room silently as she closed her eyes. She didn't hear the door open but knew exactly when Mike entered the room. She always did. Working on a report late at night and he'd walk in and make her give it up. When she was on watch she knew exactly when it was him or when it was another crew member. It was a feeling that she had and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Swain leave us alone for a few minutes would you?" he asked softly. Kate resisted the impulse to smile. Just as she did Swain would know that it was a statement more than a question. He sat beside her and gently took her hand and it was that action that made Kate realise that he thought that she was asleep.

"Katie," he whispered. "Why did I ever walk away from you? If today has shown me anything it's that if you get hurt so does my heart. and if you die, then so does my whole world." Those words made Kate want to open her eyes and hold him, like she had that first night. But to her surprise he wasn't finished.

"I love you so much," he murmured. "If you aren't here then I lose my rational side. I lose the only person who can tell me apart from the rest of the world." Kate felt him smile. "You are my rock and this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything." He hesitated before dropping her hand and walking out. When he'd gone Kate felt the tears that she'd been trying to control fall silently.

"X?" Nav asked softly coming in. Kate raised her uninjured arm to wipe away the tears that were falling before opening her eyes and sitting up to face her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Nav asked softly. Kate made an effort to smile.

"Like a patrol boat just ran over me," she replied.

"Just a bullet I'm afraid," Nav said taking a seat next to her. "You're lucky. The CO held together well considering the circumstances."

"Well he saved my life that's for sure," Kate admitted.

"Hey at least you didn't have to do the 'damsel in distress routine," Nav pointed out grinning.

"You mean a Claire Watts routine," Kate corrected before both women burst out laughing. Claire Watts was a constant source of amusement for the two, since it was then that they had really started melting the ice that was between them.

"You want me to go?" Nav asked noticing the yawn that Kate was trying to conceal.

"Nah you're right," Kate said. "Just keep anyone else away alright? and try to make Spider keep the noise down."

"Not a problem," Nav said. "Get some rest." Kate closed her eyes and drifted into a troubled sleep, mainly of a certain blue-eyed, brown-haired sailor.

* * *

A/N: Well there's that chapter done. For anyone who doesn't know what the Claire Watts comment is about it's from the Season 1 episode _Rescue Me_. Claire Watts is the woman who keeps distracting the Hammersley from their job by pretending to have had her boat taken over by pirates three times, the final time being after the Kingston has captured them. If you still don't know the episode it's also the one where three of the guys are struck down with food poisoning from the crabs from Bright Island. As always please read and review. Until next time

Princess


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I'm a little late but I will update again tomorrow. Promise. RL got in the way a bit. By the way I think that RO speaks Indonesian. If I'm wrong then let me know for the next chapter

* * *

"RO get me Commander Marshall on the line," Mike barked as he reached the bridge.

"Yes Sir," RO replied turning to follow orders. Mike impatiently tapped his fingers on the console.

"Why did he shoot her and risk extra charges?" Bomber asked. Every crew member turned around to look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"He kidnapped a woman Bomber," Buffer said. "And not just any woman. A sailor from the Australian Navy. Then he tries to escape over the border with her. She escapes and so he tries to get rid of the evidence. Her."

"Right," Bomber said.

"Sir NavCom is on the line," RO said holding the phone out to his boss. Mike took it.

"Commander," he said.

"You got Lieutenant McGregor back safely?" Commander Marshall asked.

"Yes Sir," Mike said. "She escaped over the rail of the ship and he shot her in the shoulder. We pulled her out with no further problems and took him into custody."

"Good work," Marshall said. "ETA?"

"From what my Navigator told me approximately 2 hours from our time of departure which depends on how much longer it takes to assess the other boat for towing Sir," Mike replied.

"Police and an Ambulance will be waiting for you upon your arrival," Marshall told him. "Let me know if there are any delays."

"Of course sir," Mike promised before he cut the connection just as ET walked in.

"_The Chaser_ is in reasonably good shape Sir," he reported. "We've already attached it so we're ready to go." Mike nodded curtly

"We need to get back to base ASAP," he said. "The sooner the better." The crew nodded in agreement and headed to their stations.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but at least it's something. I'll come up with something else for tomorrow

Princess


	7. Chapter 7

"Kate," Nav whispered. "Kate." Kate rolled over.

"Go away," she groaned.

"Kate the CO is coming down to check on you," Nav hissed. Kate went to sit upright but grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Oh my God are you alright?" her friend asked in concern.

"Fine," Kate growled squeezing her eyes shut trying not to cry.

"You want me to head him off?" Nav asked softly. Kate opened her eyes, letting the other woman see her pain.

"He'll want to know what happened," she whispered. "And then he'll want to know whyit happened. And then I'll have to lie to him and I'm not so sure that he won't see through me."

"Why did it happen?" Nav asked in curiosity. Kate shrugged. "Now I'm seeing through you." Kate sighed.

"Head him off then I'll tell you but you cannot tell anyone else," Kate ordered and pleaded at the same time. Nav nodded softly as she stood up. She walked to the door and pulled it open only to find Mike already standing there.

"Sir," she said in amazement.

"Is X awake?" he asked.

"Well sir she is but I don't think that it'd be a good idea for u to be here right now," Nav said blocking his access to the room.

"Nav let me in," he said in a warning tone.

"Sir," she said. "Really you should just let her rest."

"Nikki just drop it," Kate said tiredly. "I can't be bothered with you two arguing until we get back to base." Nav sighed.

"Sure Kate," she said returning to her seat beside the blonde and giving Mike a look that dared him to kick her out of her seat. He didn't take the dare just pulled up the chair on the other side.

"What happened over there X?" he asked gently. Kate looked straight at him and gave him the bare facts. When she was done Mike sighed.

"Anything else X?" he asked.

"No sir that's it," she said. She had learnt long ago that the only way to make him believe her lies was to look him in the eye and give him the bare minimum that she could get away with. He sighed.

"Very well X," he said as he stood up and left.

"So?" Nav asked.

"Well…"

* * *

A/N: Short yes but my muse and all my plot bunnies ran away! They should be back by next week though

Princess


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sea Patrol doesn't belong to me

* * *

"Well you remember how I told you once about my mother coming to Australia from England?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?" Nikki said.

"Chris is the son of one of my mother's exs," Kate said softly. "He was one of the more violent ones. I was hoping that I was wrong but when he told me his name was Chris then I realised that I was in trouble."

"Oh Kate," Nikki sighed. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kate said. She looked down at her hands. "There is no way that he isn't the kid I remember.

"Tell me about him," Nikki said.

"He's a few years older than me," Kate started. "He was really cute when he was a kid. His dad, Andrew, seemed really sweet. My mother fell in love at first sight."

"You didn't like him?" Nikki asked.

"There was always something off," Kate explained. "It was a feeling and since I didn't have any evidence no-one would believe me."

"Couldn't they see that something was wrong with him?" Nikki asked in confusion. Kate shook her head.

"He was 36 year old sweet, charming, charismatic man and I was a 10 year old social outcast," she said. "Naturally they all believed him." Nikki nodded in understanding.

"After about 3 months Chris and Andrew moved into our house," Kate continued. "Nothing happened for a month or two but then Andrew started to get violent. Chris and I became friends and we'd go out together some times. As the arguments got more frequent so did the times when Chris and I would sneak out. One day Andrew decided to hit me. My teacher called the police, and Andrew got arrested. He killed himself in jail."

"And Chris blames you for that?" Nikki guessed.

"Yeah," Kate said. "He got put into foster care after that. From what I can find out he had a bad set of families."

"Kate it's not your fault," Nikki said firmly. "You know that."

"I know," Kate admitted. "It's just weird seeing him again. You think he might have recognised me?"

"I don't know," Nikki said honestly. "Maybe."

"Well if he did, let's just hope he doesn't start talking," Kate said. "I don't really want the CO or the rest of the crew to find out."

"I won't tell," Nikki promised. She glanced at her watch. "I'm just going to see where we are ok? The ETA is in about ten minutes." Kate nodded.

"Go," she said. Nikki rose and walked out the door. She turned the corner and almost ran into Mike.

"Sorry sir," she said laughing as she sidestepped him and headed for the bridge. Kate had just settled down again when Mike stepped into the cabin.

"Kate we need to talk," he said seriously before he sat down.

* * *

A/N: This one is for **fantasy77. **Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sea Patrol doesn't belong to me

A/N: Major spoilers for the Season 1 finale Cometh the Hour and spoilers for the Season 2 episode Rules of Engagement.

* * *

"Sir Nav told me that the ETA is in about 10 minutes," Kate said. "Shouldn't you be up there with the crew?"

"To tell you the truth I think that it would be more productive for me to be down here with you," Mike told her. Kate closed her eyes in a gesture of futility.

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly.

"Well let's start with why Chris is up there telling our guys exactly why he grabbed you," Mike said. "And then let's finish with what happened, all of it, on that boat." Kate sighed and proceeded to tell him what she had just told Nikki.

"Kate," he said softly when she had finished.

"I'm fine," she said automatically.

"Of course you are," Mike muttered. "You always are. After everything you are still the damn ice queen who doesn't break." He stood up. "I have to get up there." He had just reached the door when Kate spoke.

"Ice queen?" she exclaimed. "Really? You say I don't break but you don't know a damn thing about what I feel." She pushed herself up so that she was standing. "You don't know anything about what I do. You think that you're Mr. Friendly, caring about everyone on your boat but if you had of missed _The Chaser_ of I hadn't jumped would you have even cared? If it was Nav or Buffer on that boat would you have cared any more?" Mike turned around and saw her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Kate," he tried.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice on me!" She was yelling by now. "You like to act like you're so high and mighty but I saw what happened after Ursula Morrell! I saw what she did to you! Rick Gallagher lied to me and deceived me badly but I shoved it back because of you! You were the only reason that I didn't take leave after that day because believe it or not you were falling apart! And I had to stay because there was no way that you would have kept it together without someone who could see right through you!" Mike took a step towards her.

"You ask me if I care?" he asked. "What about when Jim Roth and I were injured? Which one of us were you more worried about?"

"You of course!" Kate yelled. "You're my commanding officer and you were the one who was dying! Jim Roth was able to walk off the ship! You had to be carried!"

"And he was your boyfriend," Mike reminded her. "Is that why he broke up with you? Because you were more worried about your superior than your boyfriend?" Kate froze.

"Get out," she hissed. Mike realised that he had struck a nerve.

"Kate wait," he started.

"GET OUT!" she screamed. He backed towards the door.

"Ok I'm going," he said. "Relax." By the time he turned around to face the corridor he was staring down an angry Navigator.

"What did you say to her?" she asked. Mike stepped out of the way and motioned for her to go in.

"Be my guest," he told her. Nikki walked straight in and shut the door behind her. She turned around to see Kate standing there with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told him I was fine and he called me the ice queen," Kate said flatly. "And then he threw Jim Roth back in my face." Nikki did nothing else but walk across the room and wrap her arms around her friend who immediately burst into tears.

* * *

A/N: Ok I have a feeling that the characters are a little OOC in this one so if they are my apologies. Also I'm considering ending this one here but my other consideration is to add another chapter or two so let me know what you think in a review *hint hint*

Princess


	10. Chapter 10

Ok folks this is it. For this chapter I am assuming that ET is already dead and that the events of season 3 have already happened. That means that there will be some spoilers for various episodes throughout. Last chapter!

Spoilers: Guns (3x4), Red Sky Morning (3x8)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.

* * *

6 months later

Kate pushed the door to her cabin open. She and Mike had been avoiding each other since their argument in the ward room. Well, to be truthful, she had been the one who had been doing the avoiding. He had been trying to talk to her for months but unless it was absolutely necessary she had been ignoring him. She hadn't wanted to admit that he was right. Jim had broken up with her because she was still in love with Mike. She had finally realised that after Geoff Kershaw had threatened to reveal their affair. Kate snorted. Typical that, that she had taken around 3 months to figure out what he had in one look. And she had only fallen more in love with him after Nathan Taylor had tried to kill her…the second time. Mike had not only saved her life but he had held her when she needed the comfort. She had let herself enjoy that moment. He hadn't held her like that since her days in the Academy. Since that day that they had parted, never to see each other again. Since the day when they did the unthinkable and chosen their careers over love.

"Ok you and the CO have to work things out," Nikki announced as she walked in.

"Nice to see you too Nikki," Kate said.

"Kate 2 Dads just got chased up to the bridge by Bomber and the CO didn't even flinch," Nikki said. Kate stopped.

"What did he say?" she asked softly.

"Just told them to 'keep it down'," Nikki told her, using air quotes as emphasis.

"Oh god," Kate muttered.

"And yesterday Buffer dared Spider and 2 Dads to wear tutus for the day, saying that he'd sing in the mess after dinner to a song they chose," Nikki continued.

"What?" Kate asked. "I don't remember that."

"My point?" Nikki suggested. "I think that they're doing it to see how oblivious the two of you are."

"Uh huh," Kate said.

"Spider walked right past you, and greeted you, and 2 Dads wore fairy wings along with it!" Nikki exclaimed. "He asked you how he looked!"

"He did?" Kate asked, confused. "Am I supposed to remember Buffer as well?"

"No that was the CO," Nikki said. "He told Buffer to not disturb anyone."

"What did he sing to?" Kate asked.

"'You Belong With Me', by Taylor Swift," Nikki said.

"Tell me someone got that on camera," Kate said.

"Naturally but you're missing the point!" Nikki exclaimed. "This fight is screwing with both of your minds. Because of it the boys are getting out of control!"

"And you expect me to just make up with the CO because of it?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah," Nikki said.

"Not a chance," Kate muttered softly, turning away before she felt her friend grab her arm and drag her out of the cabin. Once they were out of the door Bomber grabbed her other arm and helped Nikki.

"What's gotten into the two of you?" Kate asked.

"RO laughed while Buffer was singing," Bomber said.

"And 2 Dads kissed my cheek and called me 'darlin'' yesterday," Nikki informed her. They stopped in front of Mike's cabin and Nikki knocked.

"Enter," Mike called. Nikki and Bomber pushed Kate through the door.

"The XO has something to say to you," Nikki said before she pulled the door shut. Mike looked up.

Kate wandered around the small cabin for a few moments before she met his gaze.

"What's going on with us Kate?" Mike asked softly. "Is there anyway that we can go back?"

"Like pretend it never happened?" Kate asked.

"Which part?" Mike asked. "6 months ago? Or years ago?"

"6 months ago," Kate said. "If the weekend years ago hadn't happened we wouldn't have the connection that we have today." Mike smiled.

"True," he agreed. "You know that they behave like we're the parents?"

"And they've been misbehaving lately," Kate told him. "Like we're separating or something."

"Really?" Mike asked. "I hadn't noticed."

"Me neither," Kate admitted. "Nav told me before."

"How bad?" Mike asked.

"Spider wore a tutu all day yesterday apparently," Kate said, leaning against the wall. "And 2 Dads wore a tutu and fairy wings."

"Oops," Mike said sheepishly. "Probably should have noticed that."

"According to Nav he asked me how he looked," Kate shrugged. "I remember wondering what he was on about but I told him he looked fine and walked on." Mike laughed.

"Have you ever heard of a song that has the lyrics 'Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy?' ?"Mike asked.

"'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift," Kate informed him.

"Thanks, for some reason that's been stuck in my head all day," Mike said.

"Apparently Buffer was singing it," Kate said.

"And I heard it?" Mike asked.

"And told him not to disturb anyone," Kate said with a grin.

"I definitely win the prize for the most oblivious," Mike groaned. "But tell me that it's on tape."  
"When I asked Nav she looked at me like I'd suddenly grown another head," Kate told him. Mike grinned. They chatted for a little bit longer before 2 Dads knocked on the door  
"Boss, there's something on the EOD that you should really see," he said.

"Sure, but take the tiara off your head first," Mike said.

"And give me the wand," Kate said. Muttering he did both.

"How did you know about the wand?" he asked.

"Tutu, wings, tiara, a wand was the next logical step," she explained. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"And since when do any of the boys use logic?" Mike asked. Kate shrugged and they both started laughing. And as they started walking towards the bridge Kate was reminded of the next few lines of Taylor Swift's song.

"_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that."_

* * *

And that's it. The whole happy fluffy ending just didn't seem right for this one. Anyway a huge thanks go out to **fantasy77** who has supported me through this whole story. Three pages on word, the longest chapter yet.

Princess


End file.
